


make the yuletide gay

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: “Can we go back to my place? I wanna give you my present.”Sara turns to her, frowns. “You already gave me my present. I’m wearing it,” she says, toying with the necklace around her neck.“I know,” Ava says. “But that was your Christmas present. This is your birthday present.”





	make the yuletide gay

**Author's Note:**

> i realise like two people have already written this exact fic, but, here, have a third.  
> sorry not sorry for the terrible cliche title

“Sara,” Ava murmurs into her ear. They’re sat on a couch, surrounded by the rest of the Legends. Everyone is tired, a little bit tipsy. The floor is covered in wrapping paper. Ava’s arm is around Sara, her thumb stroking gentle circles just under the hem of Sara’s shirt.

“Mmm?” Sara replies, leaning closer to Ava. “Yeah, baby?”

“Can we go back to my place? I wanna give you my present.”

Sara turns to her, frowns. “You already gave me my present. I’m wearing it,” she says, toying with the necklace around her neck.

It’s inscribed with an A, and Sara would’ve never thought in a million years she’d be the sort of person who’d want that sort of gift, but now, she undeniably is, because when she’d opened it, she’d kissed Ava for so long that Zari had started throwing food at them, had yelled, “If you get in her lap, I’m dumping my non-alcoholic mulled wine on you,” which had finally caused Ava to pull away.

“I know,” Ava says. “But that was your Christmas present. This is your birthday present.”

At that, Sara’s heart melts a bit. “Aww, Ava, you didn’t have to get me two things. I told you you didn’t.”

“I wanted to, though,” Ava says, her voice earnest. “I think you’re gonna like it.”

Sara smiles. “I’d like anything you gave me, baby,” she whispers, leaning in close until their foreheads are touching. She rests her hand on Ava’s cheek, stroking her thumb over her lips. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

She pulls Ava up from the couch, and, at the movement, the other Legends stir out of their food and drink induced comas. “Where are you going?” Zari asks.

Sara shrugs, wrapping her arm around Ava’s waist. “Back to Ava’s. Try not to blow anything up while I’m gone.”

Nate raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like someone’s getting lucky.”

Sara whacks him as they pass. “She’s giving me my birthday present. You’ve got such a dirty mind.”

“You say that like _you_ haven’t,” Zari points out.

Sara points at her. “Zip it,” she says, before pulling Ava out of the room. There’s a blush on her face, adorable pink rising on her cheeks. She’s biting her lip. “Sorry, Ava. If they’re teasing it just means they like you. I know it’s just a present. Honestly, they can’t talk,” she continues, before raising her voice, projecting it back into the other room, “because none of _them_ got me separate presents!”

She faintly hears Ray shout out an indignant, “You told us not to!”

Ava waves it away. “No. It’s okay. It’s not— it doesn’t matter.”

Sara leans closer. “You sure? You’re okay?”

Ava closes her eyes for a second, then opens them, and she looks relaxed again. “Yeah. Let’s get home, my love.” Sara smiles, fiddles with the courier on her wrist, and then they’re stepping right into Ava’s apartment.

The second the portal closes, Sara’s pressing up on her toes, kissing Ava, long and hard and deep, kissing her the way she hadn’t been able to when they were around the others. "Thank you,” she whispers, when she pulls back. “I can’t remember the last time I had a Christmas this good. I love you. You made it… you made it so good, Ava. You’ve made our first Christmas together so special.”

She had. Even just having her there made everything a million times better, but she’d been amazing all day. Helping getting things ready, reassuring Sara when things went wrong, giving her the perfect gift. She’d been wonderful, more than wonderful, and Sara’s so grateful.

Ava just smiles, says, “It’s not over yet. Your present is upstairs.” This time, Sara lets herself be led. Lets herself be sat down on the end of the bed. “It’s in my closet,” Ava says, disappearing inside.

“You know I go in there to steal your clothes literally _all_ the time, right?” Sara says, laughing.

“Hid it in the suits,” Ava says, her voice slightly muffled. “Figured you wouldn’t look there.” Ava’s right. She hadn’t. “Okay. Close your eyes. Hands out.”

Sara does as she’s told. She hears Ava walking across the room, stopping in front of her. She expects to have something lain in her outstretched hands, but, instead, all she gets is Ava’s hand, soft and warm and familiar.

She opens her eyes, confused, to see Ava standing in front of her, wearing her robe, tied tight around her waist, the belt tied in a… bow.

“Sara,” Ava says, her voice low, inviting, before guiding Sara’s hand to the bow. “You wanna unwrap your present?”

Sara’s mouth is suddenly dry, and she should’ve seen this coming, should’ve seen it coming from the second Ava wanted to go home, from the second she blushed at Nate’s teases, but she hadn’t. She tugs at the bow, and the robe falls apart in one, easy motion, revealing most of what is underneath. And then Ava shrugs the robe off. It pools to her feet, and everything is on show.

It’s strappy, and black, with lacy decorations. The bits that aren’t lace are _sheer_ , and Sara can see so much skin, and it’s killing her. The bra is doing _something_ to her breasts that make Sara’s mouth water. Pushing them up and together, holding them tight in the cage the straps have created. Sara wants to touch her, wants to press her mouth to every single square inch of her skin, because Ava’s never looked hotter, and Sara hasn’t even _let_ herself look downward properly yet. When she does, when her eyes trail down, she has to swallow a gasp. Ava’s wearing a real, honest to god garter belt, more sheer fabric and lace stretching out over the equally strappy and sheer panties she’s wearing, and clipping onto stockings.

Sara’s been silent for half a minute when Ava speaks. “Do you… like it? I wanted to repay the favour but if you— if you don’t like it I can—“

“Stop talking,” Sara says, and Ava does, her mouth slamming shut. “You look so fucking good, Ava. Holy shit. Holy _shit._ ” She reaches out a hand, toying with the edge of the fabric. Beneath her, Ava shivers. “This looks… this looks expensive. Was it expensive?”

Ava bites her lip. “A little.”

“A little?” Sara asks, standing up. “Turn around. Are you sure it was only _a little_ expensive?”

Ava does, and Sara has to hold in a gasp, because somehow, the back is almost as good as the front. The back of the panties at equally as strappy, the sheer fabric covering the curve of her ass. The garter hugs the smallest part of her waist perfectly. Sara moves Ava’s hair out of the way, pressing her mouth down on the nape of her neck.

“Okay. Quite expensive,” Ava gasps out.

“Mmm,” Sara hums against her skin. “How much did you spend on me, baby? How much did my girlfriend spend on buying me the sexiest lingerie I’ve ever seen, just so she could look pretty for me?” In between words, she kisses Ava’s neck again, relishing in the way she’s trembling under Sara’s mouth, under the hands resting on her waist.

“A couple hundred dollars,” Ava says, but Sara can tell she’s still holding back.

“A couple?” Sara murmurs, sliding her hands upwards, until she’s cupping Ava’s breasts. Ava shivers again, swallows.

It’s then that Ava spins around, an unsure look on her face, her mouth twisted up into a nervous smile, her nose crinkling. She looks adorable. “Um? Seven?” she says, like it’s a question.

“Seven hundred dollars?” Sara asks, her mind spinning.

Ava nods, screwing up her mouth. “Was that— too much? I wanted something… fancy and then this shop was _so_ expensive but I really liked this one and I just got a bonus and—”

She’s panicking, so Sara stops her with a kiss, tangling her fingers in Ava’s hair. As they kiss, she spins them around, then pushes Ava lightly so that she falls back against the sheets. Sara doesn’t follow her, not quite yet, just drinks her in for a second. Her hair is spread out. The black of the lingerie looks even darker against her skin than before. She’s still biting her lip, still worried, but it only makes her look sexier. Her chest is slowly rising and falling.

“Sara? Did I spend too much?” she asks, again.

For a moment, Sara doesn’t speak, just pulls her sweater over her head, pulls her jeans down her legs. As she does, she can see Ava relaxing, can see her eyes darkening. When she’s down to her shirt and underwear—she likes the contrast between Ava all dolled up, and herself in an old Christmas t-shirt and even older panties—she falls onto the bed, settling on Ava’s hips, looking down at her. She tucks some hair behind Ava’s hear, then leans down, her hands either side of Ava’s head.

“It was definitely too much,” Ava opens her mouth to say something, and Sara presses a finger to her lips, “and I _love it_. You know how cool it is having a girlfriend who gets paid such a stupid amount of money she can spend $700 on a lingerie set? You know how sexy that is? And do you know fucking hot it is that you’re the _boss_ and you spend all day telling people what to do, and you have this amazing apartment and wear all these tailored clothes and you’re so fucking put together _all_ the time—but then you fall apart and get all nervous when you look like _this_? When you look literally the hottest you’ve ever looked? You know how cute that is? God. You’re so cute, Ava.”

The blush is rising again on Ava’s cheeks, like it always does when Sara’s praising her this much. “You like it?”

“Yes,” Sara says, pressing down further, kissing her, before moving her mouth down to Ava’s jaw, her neck, her shoulder. “I like it so much. I like you returning the favour _very_ much. So much. This is such a good birthday present.” Then she pauses, her lips on the curve of Ava’s breast. “This isn’t like… a one time thing, right? You’re gonna bring this out again?

When Sara looks up, she can see that Ava’s smiling again. “Only if you bring yours out again,” she whispers, her eyes wide, tempting.

“Oh,” Sara says, moving back up Ava’s body so that she can lean down, hover half an inch above Ava’s mouth. “That is _definitely_ coming back out. Your reactions were _way_ too good for just one use.”

Ava groans. “I was in my _office_. I wouldn’t usually react quite like that.”

Sara pulls back slightly more, raising an eyebrow. “Really?”

Ava sighs. “Okay. I’d react like that anywhere.”

Sara smiles. “That’s what I thought,” she says, finally joining their lips together again, sinking into the kiss, pressing their bodies together. Ava’s hands come to rest in the small of her back, holding Sara tight against her. When she finally pulls away, it’s with a groan. “I want to touch you so bad, Ava. So bad. But I don’t… I don’t want to take this off.”

And then Ava’s blushing again, blushing harder than Sara thinks she’s ever seen her. If she were under the covers, she might be pulling them over her face, but, instead, she’s just hiding behind her hands.

“Ava,” Sara says, a laugh in her voice as she pulls Ava’s hands away, stroking over her palms in what she hopes is a reassuring way. “What is it? What did I say? I thought that was pretty tame.”

Ava opens her mouth, closes it, then opens it again. “Just— Oh, fuck it,” she says. “I can’t say it. Just touch me.”

“Right now?” Sara asks. “With it all still on?”

Ava sighs. “Yes. Just— can you look at me? I want to see your eyes.”

Sara nods, shifts slightly, making the angle better, and then trails her fingers down Ava’s neck, her chest, circles her breasts, ghosts over her stomach, and then down over the sheer fabric on the front of the panties.

All the while, she’s keeping her gaze fixed on Ava, just like Ava had wanted. She’s not looking what she’s doing, but just going on touch. So she’s not expecting, when she moves her fingers further down, to hit Ava, warm and wet, instead of the crotch of the panties.

She looks down, and they’re _open_ , and she can’t hold in a moan, can’t help the way her gaze is flicking incessantly back and forward between Ava’s face and her fingers, stroking up against Ava. “Ava,” she whispers. “Baby. Fuck. _Ava_ ,” she repeats, drawing the name out, rolling the word off her tongue, trying to make it last forever, trying to push all the emotions she’s feeling into that one word.

“You like—fuck,” Ava gasps, as Sara presses down. “You like _that?”_

Sara nods, awestruck, unable to speak.

“I didn’t even— I didn’t even really notice until I had them home but I thought—shit—I thought you’d like it.”

Sara swallows, regains her voice. “You were right. Holy shit, baby,” she says, before moving her fingers lower, slipping inside. Ava’s mouth falls open, and she looks perfect. “Being able to fuck you while you’re still all pretty and wrapped up in this?”

Ava’s eyes have fluttered closed, and she just smiles, sighs, the flush on her skin and the way her hips are moving answering for her. Sara leans down to kiss her, dragging her tongue across Ava’s lips, all the while moving her fingers. Underneath her, Ava is still reacting deliciously, and it doesn’t take long, only a few minutes of kisses and whispers and fingers working into her, before she’s tensing up and falling, a strangled moan being swallowed by Sara’s mouth.

When she’s done, when she’s stopped clenching around Sara’s fingers, Sara pulls them out, going to wipe them against the sheets, but Ava catches her wrist with her fingers, stopping her.

“Let me,” she breathes.

Sara looks at her. “You sure? You’re not usually into that.”

“It’s your birthday. And all you’ve done so far is fuck _me_. Lemme give you _something,_ Sara.”

So Sara does, lets Ava pull her fingers to her mouth, lets herself get lost for a moment in the feeling of Ava’s tongue running over her fingertips, over her knuckles.

And then something Ava said breaks through the haze. “Wait. You think I haven’t gotten anything?” Ava’s eyes blink open. Sara pulls her fingers back, runs a thumb over Ava’s lips again. They’re beautifully swollen now, from the kisses and the amount of times she’s bitten down on them. Ava’s mouth is already Sara’s favourite mouth in the world, but when it’s like this—swollen and slightly darker pink because of the things _Sara_ has done—Sara can’t get enough of it.

“You think getting to touch you isn’t the best present literally anyone could ever give me? You’re— fuck, Ava. You’re amazing and I’m so fucking in love with you and I thought— I thought I’d lost you forever, when I— when I pushed you away. I’m so fucking grateful _every single day_ that you took me back. So getting to touch you and be with you and make you feel good? That’s the best thing anyone could ever give to me.”

Ava has just been listening, silently, and Sara can see her lip wobbling, her eyes filling up with water. “You mean that?” she whispers.

“I mean so much more than that,” Sara says, leaning back down, tucking her face into Ava’s neck. Ava’s arms come back up to wrap around her. “I can’t even put into words what I mean. I just love you so much, Ava, and making you feel good is really truly the best birthday present I could ever get, because it’s a reminder that you’re _mine_ , and that I didn’t totally mess things up back in April, and that you’re the most wonderful, forgiving person I’ve ever met.” She pauses, and then says, “Plus, you make the cutest noises when I’m fucking you and honestly I could probably get off on those alone.”

Sara can’t see Ava’s face, but she can imagine that she’s blushing again. “So you’re okay that I kinda… led you into doing me first? I meant to let you go first but this just kinda… happened.”

Laughing, Sara pulls back, dropping kisses all over Ava’s face, kissing the nervous away. “I did exactly what I wanted to, baby, I promise. Now, please, stop worrying. This is the best, most perfect present, and you’re not going to be able to come again if you’re all wound up.”

Ava’s eyes widen. “I’m going again? Now? You don’t want anything yet?”

“What did I just say?” Sara asks.

“That you’re doing exactly what you wanted to,” Ava repeats, her voice firm, as if she's trying to convince herself, and it seems to work, because, finally, all the worry disappears from her face.

“Mmm,” Sara hums. “And what I want to do is make you come again. And I want to _fully unwrap you._ But first,” she says, rolling off of Ava, tugging her into a sitting position, “I want you to show it off a little more.” Sara leans against the headboard, pushes Ava lightly away from her. Ava moves down the bed until Sara says, “Stop. There.”

Ava presses up on her knees, looking down at herself. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Sara hums, drinking her in. “Put your hair behind your shoulders. I wanna see all of it.”

Ava does, pushing the blonde strands away. She looks so good. So good it’s hard for Sara to stay composed, to stay chill like she’s trying to be. “Which bit do you like best?” Ava asks, looking at Sara through her eyelashes, and Sara can tell she’s getting more and more relaxed by the second, just sinking into the role.

“God, Ava. All of it. All of it, baby.” Ava laughs, lightly, bites her lip again, and Sara has to stifle a moan. “God. Okay. Okay. Come back here. I need to touch you again, Ava. Please.” Sara’s expecting Ava to come straight back into her arms, but she doesn’t. Instead, she falls to her hands and knees, looks up at Sara—and then _crawls_. “No,” Sara says. “No. Fuck, Ava. Ava holy _shit_ don’t do this to me I’m going to—”

“You’re going to what?” Ava asks, as she moves _so_ slowly down the bed, never breaking her eye contact with Sara.

“Die again?” Sara suggests.

Ava shakes her head. “Don’t think so.”

“Ava. Move faster,” Sara says, a desperate edge in her voice. The angle is killing her. All she can see is Ava’s face and her breasts, still caged in lace, and she needs to see it _all_ again. Needs to see more.

Raising an eyebrow, Ava says, “Do you actually want me to move faster? Or do you like this?” Sara sighs, and she doesn’t even have to say anything else for Ava to get what she means. “Thought so,” Ava whispers.

The bed isn’t _that_ long, though, and ten seconds later, Ava finally reaches her. She ducks her head, kissing Sara’s bare calves, thighs, before moving further upwards, kissing her hand, her forearm, her bicep. “You know how hot your muscles are, Sara?” she whispers, as she slides a hand underneath Sara’s shirt, fingers brushing over her abs. “I want to make _you_ feel good,” she continues, pressing ever closer until she’s basically in Sara’s lap, her mouth tracing a wet line up Sara’s throat, before finally kissing Sara.

The feeling of Ava’s lips on hers stuns Sara out of her reverie, and she manages to get her hands to work, to bring them up to cup Ava’s face. “I know,” she says, when she pulls back. “But I said I was gonna make you come again. And I’m going to,” she says. “But first I gotta properly unwrap you.” As she says this, she reaches around Ava’s back, unclipping the bra, pulling the straps down her arms. “You’re so beautiful,” she breathes, trailing her fingers over Ava’s skin.

Ava ducks her head, her hair falling in golden curtains over her face. Sara reaches her hands up, tucking it away from her face again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sara repeats, leaning in to kiss Ava’s neck, moving her mouth down over her collarbones, teasing at Ava’s breasts with her teeth, before sucking down, feeling goosebumps rise underneath her tongue. Her fingers slide down from Ava’s waist, towards the clips on her stockings. She undoes them, before running her fingertips back up towards the join of Ava’s legs, hooking her fingers underneath the panties. “Up,” she says, and Ava lifts her hips slightly, letting her pull them down, the garter following straight after.

“Kiss me,” Ava whispers, her voice hoarse.

Sara does, pressing her backwards again, before sliding down her body, pressing kisses down onto her skin. When she reaches Ava’s legs, she rolls the stockings down, pulling them slowly off of Ava’s legs.

When they’re gone, she guides Ava legs over her shoulders, pressing her mouth down. Ava jerks as Sara’s mouth touches her, and Sara goes slowly, dragging it out as long as possible, just enjoying the way Ava feels, tastes, smells, sounds. The way her legs shake and her fingers tangle in Sara’s hair. The way she gasps out Sara’s name.

Sara loves it. Loves knowing how good she can make Ava feel, loves knowing Ava trusts her enough to let her close in her most vulnerable state.

She could do this forever.

But she doesn’t, because, eventually, Ava’s gasps get closer and closer together, and then her whole body relaxes as she comes. Sara smiles against her, presses a kiss to the inside of her thighs, and then crawls back up Ava’s body, kissing her when she reaches her mouth.

“I love you,” Ava murmurs. For a second, her eyes are closed, and then she opens them, pulls Sara in for another kiss. “Now let me make you feel good.”

Sara smiles. “Yeah. Okay.”

“What do you want? It is your birthday, after all.”

Sara tugs at Ava’s lips again with her teeth. “Your mouth.”

“Mmm,” Ava says, as Sara presses up on her elbow to look down at her fondly. “Good choice.” She sits up, pulls Sara’s shirt over her head, then reaches down, tugs her panties down. Ava strokes her fingers over Sara’s hip. Sara goes to lie down, and then Ava stops her, an arm around her wrist. “Wait.”

Sara looks at her. “You change your mind, babe? It’s okay if you did,” she says, leaning in for a light kiss.

“No,” Ava says, against Sara’s lips. “I was just thinking that… since it’s your birthday and all… we could do something a little… different.”

As she talks, she lies back down, looking up at Sara, her eyes wide.

“Different… how…” Sara asks, slowly, her fingers trailing over Ava’s skin. Ava doesn’t immediately say anything, just pulls Sara down on top of her again, pulls her in for another kiss.

When Sara moves to kiss her neck, Ava whispers, “I want you to, uhhh—” she swallows, and Sara presses her fingers down into Ava’s skin reassuringly, kisses her neck again. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Sara freezes, arousal flooding through her body. “Seriously?” she whispers against Ava’s skin. Ava nods. “You _sure_? We don’t have to.”

Ava laughs. “I suggested it. You’re not the only one who’s not going to do anything she doesn’t want to.”

“Okay. God. Fuck. Okay. Okay,” Sara says, sitting up, her centre against Ava’s stomach, her hands palming Ava’s breasts. Ava has her hands around her waist, and she pulls Sara upwards. As Sara gets closer, she looks down again. “You’re sure?”

“Never been more sure, babe,” Ava says, her voice dry, rasping. She’s licking her lips, her tell, and Sara believes her, believes that she wants this, believes she wants it as much as Sara had wanted to touch her, earlier. Sara sets her hands on the headboard. Ava’s hands grip her hips.

“Squeeze if you’re not okay, yeah?” Ava nods, staring up at her. She’s so close that Sara can feel her warm breath, and all she wants to do is sink down. “Can I?”

Ava nods again, then seems to decide Sara might want verbal confirmation, and says, “Yes. Please.”

The needy tone of her voice is more than enough reassurance, and the way she guides Sara’s hips down is even better. The second her mouth touches Sara, Sara jerks, her breathing already rough, just from one tease.

It only gets better. She feels like she’s on another plane of existence. Ava’s arms are strong, holding her up. Her tongue is as perfect as always. She works into her with grace, never slowing, never stopping, just building her up higher and higher. Sara’s eyes close, and, at some point, it feels like she’s left her body. Like the only things that exist in the world any more are Ava’s mouth and her centre. Like nothing else matters but how she feels, but the heat spreading through her body, right to her fingertips.

When she falls, after Ava flicks her tongue just, she crumples in on herself, a whimper escaping her mouth. Ava’s hands stay strong as she loses all control of her muscles, as her thighs go slack, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Ava carefully moves her away from her mouth, settles her down next to her. Sara presses in close, grateful for the grounding feeling of Ava’s arms around her, because she still feels like she’s floating. “Holy shit, baby,” she whispers. “I think you just gave me an out-of-body experience. Are you going to be doing _that_ again?”

Ava shrugs. “If you want. If it was— good?”

“God, Ava,” Sara mumbles. “It was the best. What did I do to deserve you? Hot, great in bed, and literally the most wonderful woman in the world?”

Laughing lightly, Ava presses a kiss to Sara’s temple. “You’re sweet when you’re all hazy like this. And, you know, you also looked... so good from down there. Like, fucking hell, Sara, how do you do that?”

“Just in my nature,” Sara says, a laugh in her voice.

Ava laughs again, pulling her even closer. “Happy birthday, babe. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sara says, using a hand to twist Ava’s face so she can kiss her lightly. And then Ava’s frowning. Panic spreads through Sara's body. “Ava? Did I say something?”

“No,” Ava says. “Sorry. I just realised… how old _are_ you?”

“Oh,” Sara says, closing her eyes, relaxing again. “Thirty.”

“You were born in 1987. That would make you thirty-one,” Ava says. “I’ve read your file like fifty times by now, I should know that.”

“Sexy,” Sara jokes. “Baby Agent Sharpe reading my file and getting all hot and bothered.”

“I didn’t—”

“Shh,” Sara says, a finger on her lips. “I’m thirty. I was dead for a year, so, thirty.”

“What about those years you spent in Nanda Parbat in 1958?” Ava says.

“Okay, now it’s less sexy that you’ve read my file,” Sara says, making an exaggerated show of huffing. “Maybe I’m thirty-two. Maybe I’m older. I don’t really know.” Her voice gets smaller. “I don’t know. Gideon could try to work it out, but it wouldn’t be accurate.”

Ava catches the tone of her voice immediately. “Oh, darling. Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something sore for you.”

“No. It’s fine. You’re fine,” Sara hastens to say. “I just don’t know.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better,” Ava says, tucking some of Sara’s hair behind her ear. “Neither do I. I have no idea how old I should count myself as. My memories say I just turned thirty-six but I… what do I count? I _feel_ like I’m thirty-six, but what do feelings mean?”

“You know what?” Sara says. “Let’s just say we’re both thirty-something. We can just… age together. We can be forty-somethings whenever we feel like it.”

“You wanna be a forty-something with me?” Ava asks, her voice a little awestruck.

“I want to be an everything-something with you,” Sara whispers, kissing her cheek. “I love you, Ava. I don’t care how old you are. As long as you got a birthday that I can seduce you on, I’m good. Does that work for you?”

Ava smiles, really truly properly smiles, her grin stretching out across her face. “Yeah. That works, Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> the lingerie ava is wearing is [this](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/demelza-suspender-black). it wasn't until i had chosen it that i read the description that said it was 'ouvert' on the underwear, so that line from ava is basically me.
> 
> anyway, that's the last solely smut fic i post for a while, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
